onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/Taiwan/2017/12
Current Theme: Anniversary Opening Note: all times apparently according to CST 27/12= Version Update Details # Invasion of the Super Oniou! #* Duration: 2017.12.27 after maintenance, there will be an announcement when it officially begins #* During event, pass exploration, Soul, awakening, or use "search" function to discover super oniou, super oniou will stay for a while, if it cannot be defeated within time limit it will escape #* Every onmyouji can only find 1 super oniou at a time: difficulty of super oniou goes from 1-6 star, and can be soloed or invite friends and ryou members for coop #* Points and rewards are split depending on damage contribution; no rewards if oniou escapes #* New SSR shikigami "Miketsu", SR shikigami "Kisei" are agent shikigami in attacking super oniou, when using them, Miketsu's attack and defense +250%, Kisei's attack and defense +200% #* During event, kill a certain number of super oniou to get milestone rewards; also, use exploits in the exploits shop to exchange for rewards, such as random SSR shikigami, black daruma, 5-star white daruma, new shikigami Kisei, and Miketsu's Golden Wheat and Glowing Feathers skin #* When event ends, points will be tallied and corresponding rewards are given, players with the most points will receive this issue's super oniou - SSR shikigami "Yamakaze" # New Shikigami! #: "Yamakaze" #* CV: Masuda Toshiki #* Rarity: SSR #* Obtainment method: Place in top rankings in "Invasion of the Super Oniou!" event #: "Miketsu" #* CV: Kawasumi Ayako #* Rarity: SSR #* Obtainment method: Use mystery amulet, jade, current world amulet for chance to contract with her #: "Kisei" #* CV: Kakihara Tetsuya #* Rarity: SR #* Obtainment method: Use mystery amulet, jade, current world amulet for chance to contract with him # SSR Shikigami "Miketsu" 2.5x rate up! #* Duration: 2017.12.27 after maintenance - 2018.1.9 23:59 #* During event, use mystery amulet, jade, current world amulet to summon and chances to get SSR shikigami "Miketsu" is raised 2.5 times! # Me and My Shikigami's Journey of Growth #* Duration: 2017.12.27 after maintenance 2018.1.9 23:59 #* Enter the event lantern, and see the memories of the past year from the ryou bureau, see your progress and other details #* Remembrance records up to 2017.12.11 # Happy Anniversary! Login Rewards! #* Duration: 2017.12.28 00:00 – 2018.1.9 23:59 #* During event, first login daily increments login count, and reward is given based on login count. At most reaching 7: #** 1 - 50 orochi scales, 1 4-star white daruma #** 2 - 50 orochi scales, 1 mystery amulet #** 3 - 50 orochi scales, 2 blue daruma #** 4 - 50 orochi scales, 1 4-star white daruma #** 5 - 50 orochi scales, 1 current world amulet #** 6 - 50 orochi scales, 300K gold #** 7 - 50 orochi scales, 1 5-star white daruma #* Login counter will only increment once daily #* Accumulated login counter is not reset if you forget to login # Cranes of Words! Blessing event #* Duration: 2017.12.27 after maintenance - 2018.1.9 23:59 #* During event, use 520 jades to buy paper crane in General Shop, and give your blessings to your friend #* After buying "Paper Crane: Sending Thoughts", the remembrance frame "Dance of Toyosaka" will be given! Clicking on the paper crane sent by other onmyouji will give mysterious gifts! # New Achievements! #: "Heian-kyou Forever 2" #* Requirement: Draw 200 lots #* Reward: Remembering the Past avatar frame, 10 mysterious amulets #: "Heian-kyou Forever 3" #* Requirement: Draw 365 lots #* Reward: With You avatar frame, 1 random SSR shikigami #: "European Emperor" #* Requirement: Complete the Codex, including SSR, SR, R, and N shikigami #* Reward: Sun Halo avatar frame, 1 black daruma #* After this update, Yamakaze, Miketsu, and Kisei will be temporarily absent from Codex, and will be added in the next update, so complete the Codex beforehand! #: "Winner at Life" #* Requirement: Complete "European Emperor" and "Great African Onmyouji" #* Reward: Sun and Moon in Coexistence, 5 black daruma # Shrine Refresh #* Refresh time: 2017.12.29 #* Yamakaze shard will be available, and can be exchanged using gold ofuda #* To aid in achieving "European Emperor", Juzu and Mannendake will also be available # Card Pool addition #* Adding time: 2017.12.27 after maintenance #* To aid in achieving "European Emperor", Oitsukigami has been added into card pool, and can be drawn with mysterious amulets, jade, and current world amulets # Skin Shop Refresh #* Refresh Time: 2017.12.27 after maintenance #* Skin: Hannya's Bloodstained Heart of Jealousy #* Will be 80% of original price for the first week! # New IAPs! #* I'm assuming noone whales, tell me if you need TL though Shikigami Adjustment # Shoyou #: Second Skill "Wandering Amongst Clouds" #: Third Skill "Book of All Creation" #* Curse damage now limited to maximum of 1000% of Shoyou's health #* This is to prevent inordinate amounts of damage in certain cases Other Optimzations and Adjustments # Login theme changed! # Loading screens changed! # Background textures in Village improved # Improved background removal for Ootengu's Revered Heavens and Lofty Clouds art, feedback credited to "靠北陰陽師" fanclub |-|20/12= Version Update Details # Christmas Presents part 1! #* Duration: 2017.12.20 after maintenance - 12.25, 8:00~23:59 daily #* Paper Doll will switch into Christmas costumes, and give followng rewards: #* 12.20: 3 black daruma shards, 30 min Soul drop buff, 30 min 100% experience buff #* 12.21: 3 black daruma shards, 30 min Soul drop buff, 50 Yamata no Orochi scales #* 12.21: 3 black daruma shards, 30 min Soul drop buff, 50 Yamata no Orochi scales #* 12.21: 3 black daruma shards, 50 stamina, 1 mystery amulet #* 12.21: 3 black daruma shards, 50 stamina, 1 mystery amulet #* 12.21: 10 black daruma shards, 100 jades, 1 mystery amulet, 50k gold # Christmas Presents part 2! #* Duration: 2017.12.20 after maintenance - 12.26 23:59 #* During event, onmyouji that are level 15 and above can use mystery amulet for free 3 times to summon, resets at 24:00 so don't miss it! # Christmas Presents part 3! #* Duration: 2017.12.20 after maintenance - 2018.1.3 23:59 #* During event, onmyouji that are level 6 and above can trial the courtyard skin "Glory of the Snow Moon" along with Christmas paper dolls! # New Christmas Easter egg emote #* Type in Christmas-related phrases to trigger an interesting Easter egg! # New Skins Available #* Availability: 2017.12.20 after maintenance #* New skin: Shouzu's "Pearl Tears of the Azure Sea" #* Is at 80% of original price for the first week! # Strange Tales Instance - Protection of the Umbrella Sword, Speed Challenge begins! #* First time it is opened: 2017.12.25 9:00 - 12.31 23:59 #* Second time it is opened: 2018.1.1 9:00 - 1.7 23:59 #* Prerequisite: Pass 10th level of original instance #* Rewards will be reset to speed challenge rewards. Additional rewards will be given to those who are placed on the ranking! # Christmas discount! #* I'm assuming noone whales, tell me if you need TL though Balance Adjustments :As a foreword Ever since the last Letter from Heian-kyou, we received a lot of feedback, mainly regarding the lack of clarity regarding compensation for adjusted shikigami. Following discussion from the ryou bureau, from now on, compensation will follow the rules as outlined below every time: ; Shikigami Adjustment Compensation Rules : The following will be the exact compensation that the ryou bureau will give to onmyouji with 5 or 6 star shikigami that have been weakened from balance adjustments. : SSR :* 6 star = 6-star shikigami conversion ticket + 2 black daruma :* 5 star = 5-star shikigami conversion ticket + 1 black daruma : SR :* 6 star = 6-star shikigami conversion ticket + 800 ofuda :* 5 star = 5-star shikigami conversion ticket + 400 ofuda : R :* 6 star = 6-star shikigami conversion ticket + 100 ofuda :* 5 star = 5-star shikigami conversion ticket + 50 ofuda The above applies to the first high-star shikigami, if there are numerous shikigami that fit the criteria, corresponding star conversion tickets will be given. : Example: Kachou Fuugetsu weakening :* Two 6-star Kachou = Two 6-star conversion tickets + 2 black daruma :* Three 5-star Kachou = Three 5-star conversion tickets + 1 black daruma :* One 5-star, and one 6-star Kachou = 6-star conversion ticket + 2 black daruma + 5-star conversion ticket :* One 4-star, and one 5-star Kachou = 5-star conversion ticket + 1 black daruma If a shikigami has adjusted where it is simultaneously strengthened and weakened, it will be viewed as a weakening and will fulfill the criteria, like Heiyou. The above are the "Shikigami Adjustment Compensation Rules", if there are any issues requiring its modification they will be announced in future, for now please familiarise yourself with these rules. Below will be the adjusted shikigami: # Shutendouji #: Third Skill "Frenzied Roar" #* Remade skill effect #* New effect will be: Shutendouji instantly recovers 30% of maximum health and progresses self's action bar by 50%, afterwards entering kiou state, and maintaining the current number of Frenzied Aura, in kiou state, Shutendouji is immune to taunt, freeze, silence, daze, sleep, transform, and confusion, and attacks will have 10% bloodsucking effect, after the end of kiou state, all Frenzied Aura is consumed. Skill cannot be used in kiou state or without Frenzied Aura. #* When skill is maxed, bloodsucking effect is raised to 30% # Aoandon #: First Skill "Dim Light" #* Due to adjustment to awakening effect, original awakening effect will be added to original effect. #* Original effect now has additional effect of 30% chance to steal target's onibi. #: Second Skill "Bright Lantern" #* Adjusted effect of skill leveling. #* At maxed skills, the chance of trigger goes from 14% to 40%, and each onibi lowers chance to 3% #* New awakened effect: when friendly unit triggers Bright Lantern effect, for every onibi they will deal +5% damage. # Kachou Fuugetsu #: First Skill "Migrating Aves" #* Adjusted skill upgrade effect. #* Damage from 30% to 40%. #* At max level, flying bird limit from 4 to 3. #* At max level, chance to health recovery 60% to 80%. #** For this weakening, onmyouji will be compensated based on rules outlined above. # Youtouhime #: Third Skill "Massacre" #* Adjusted maxed skill effect. #* Maxed level new effect: After retargeting will attack 2 more times. # Kubinashi #: Second Skill "Hellfire" #* Remade skill effect. #* Remade effect: WHen Kubinashi deals damage, will take 40% of target's critical rate, lasting for 1 turn. # Heiyou #: Third Skill "Impenetrable" #* After petrification, will -50% self's speed. #* At maxed skill level, damage reduction from 40% to 60%. #** For this weakening, onmyouji will be compensated based on rules outlined above. |-|13/12= Updates # All-new Oumagatoki Rare Boss - Oboroguruma! #* Read its article here #* There are two series of achievements for Oboroguruma, "Great General" and "Complete Victory," completing Great General will give special notification in gathering, as well unique chat frame in battle. #* Attention: The week after the update, the Oumagatoki large-scale boss will always be Oboroguruma, it will then switch in and out with Tsuchigumo and Gashadokuro. # Anniversary Opening the Third~ Mystery Game "Sealing the Evil God" has Arrived! #* Collaboration with famed subsidiary of YTV Yomiuri-TV Enterprise LTD. (aka YTE) to create Onmyoji-themed mystery game "Sealing the Evil God~ Seal! Ancient God of Evil: Yamata no Orochi~". #* Event takes place in Taipei, Kaohsiung， Toukyou, Ousaka, and Hongkong! #* Form teams for 4 people to try to unravel the mystery. The scene will have many hints, and onmyouji-sama must give the correct answer within 60 minutes to successfully seal Yamata no Orochi! #* For more information and how to register, open the in-game Event Lantern. # Strange Tales Instance - Secrets of the Demon Blade, Speed Challenge Open! #* Duration: 2017.12.13 after maintenance~12.17 23:59 #* Prerequisite: Passing 10th floor of original Youtou skin instance #* After passing, the higher difficulty speed chalenge version will record best times into ranking for limited emotes! # New Skin in Shop #* Aobouzu Skin "Untainted Heart of Zen" # Mystery Treasure Paper Doll Appearance Rate UP #* Period: 2017.12.13 after maintenance~12.26 23:59 #* During event, 2x chance for the paper doll to appear in exploration. #* Victory paper doll will have chance to give high-star gourmet kekkai card. # Kekkai Toppa #* Rank rewards have been adjusted #* 1-10: 250 ordders, 30 skin tickets. 100000 gold #* 11-100: 200 orders, 30 skin tickets, 50000 gold #* 101-1000: 100 orders, 15 skin tickets, 30000 gold #* 1001-10000：50 orders, 5 skin tickets, 10000 gold #* 10001+: 30 orders, 5000 gold # IAPs #* No new IAPs this week, it is recommended that onmyouji-sama save tamashiidama for the 12.20 version Christmas bundle to buy the avatar frame. |-|08/12 = To All Onmyouji-sama: Apology and Explanation Hello everyone. It has come to our attention that recently announced changes by us have caused a lot of discussion. We take everyone's feedback seriously, and so we want to introduce two people to explain everything: ---- Hello onmyouji-sama: We are the game operator Mamba Interactive's Planning "Sprite", and Onmyoji Original Designer "FN". We are representing the Onmyoji Asia/JP team to discuss the state of the game, what we changed, and plans for the future. We understand that everyone is most concerned about the Inugami and Ichimoku Ren change in the update yesterday. So using this to begin, let us talk about these two shikigami, and following that the shikigami balancing plan. * Ichimoku Ren : In the adjustment to Ichimoku Ren, we changed the original second skill "Wind Talisman: Protect" from active to passive, as well as giving it a 3 turn CD. This adjustment was made due to the strength, auto AI, as well as wanting to strengthen the flexibility of Ichimoku Ren's single target protection. : The reason is: according to our data, the original Ichimoku Ren second skill "Wind Talisman: Protect" had a really low rate of use, in many cases, with the active skill costing 3 onibi, many players choose to release the third skill "Blessing of the Wind God" instead of "Wind Talisman: Protect"; At the same time, many players with Ichimoku Ren have complained regarding the battle AI of Ichimoku Ren causing them to lose, so we finally decided to remake "Wind Talisman: Protect" so that it neither costs onibi, won't waste turns, but have a CD as a constraint to avoid being overly strong. We also know that as a passive, it will be countered by Hannya and transformations, but compared to the benefits of a passive skill, there are other ways to address this (dispel, stacking resistance), and we consider this to be acceptable. : Now let us discuss "Blessing of the Wind God", we think that the stats have exceeded the value of 3 onibi, but have yet to reach 4 onibi, so we've lowered the shield amount by 2% but raised the attack effect by 5%. : We admit that the above two changes have evidently hurt many players' feelings for Ichimoku Ren, and after re-evaluation and discussion with the designer that was in charge of Ichimoku Ren's change, we've decided to "restore" the changes, which will happen later tonight. : After the restoration, Ichimoku Ren's skill will changge back to its original setting before the maintenance, and please trust in our sincerity towards listening to player feedback. * Inugami : Now to discuss Inugami, Inugami's change was mainly to fix the bug with the second skill "Protection" when used with Shouzu (where a counter happens without directly receiving damage), as well as raising the special "Wild Dance of the Heart Sword" to cost 3 onibi. Regarding the first point, I think everyone might've noticed that we've recently been fixing battle-related bugs quite frequently, not only the shield-passing Makuragaeshi but also the multi-stage Itsumade assist, on top of the ShouInu change, the internal department has scheduled them and quickened the pace where such bugs are fixed, in order to avoid a situation like "the bug is a strength, and is written into strategy". The balance of shikigami are of course from their actual performance, and not leaving bugs unfixed, and the same goes for the change to Inugami. "Wild Dance of the Heart Sword" when considered on its own simply deals damage that can be offset, so costing 2 onibi is within the range of acceptibility, but if considering the added damage from "Protection", Wild Dance of the Heart Sword's performance greatly exceeds the value of a 2 onibi skill, causing Inugami's high appearance rate, showing how we were too optimistic regarding Inugami's strength in the beginning, thus with the change this time, it will lower Inugami's strength, and return it to be within balanced data. * Shikigami Balancing Plan : Currently, the development team has planned a case that the internal department has called the "Shikigami Balancing Plan", in order to systematically strengthen many niche shikigami, as well as adjusting shikigami whose appearance rates, win rates, or skill design show signs of supermodel performance (surpassing model data). Although we cannot go into details, enough progress has been made to be able to announce the following: * Systemic change - Damage over time (DOT), effects-based damage-type shikigami ** SR: Shoyou, Kijo Momiji, Jorougumo, Hangan, Kiyohime, Shiromujou, Chin ** R: Kyonshii Otouto, Samurai no Rei * Individual adjustment or pending observation ** SSR: Ryoumenbotoke, Aooandon, Youtouhime, Shutendouji, Ibarakidouji, Kachou Fuugetsu, Higanbana ** SR: Sakura no Sei, Mou Baa, Kamaitachi, Hannya, Umibouzu ** R: Koi no Sei, Hotarugusa, Jikigaeru, Kudagitsune, Bakedanuki, Hitotsume Kozou, Heiyou : Although there are many shikigami who are weak or need adjustment outside of the above namelist, but there is a limit to the human resources of the development team, and we must do the adjustments in batch, currently the shikigami in the namelist have different progresses of development, some are already in production schedule, so please understand that the above does not represent the final checklist, and not think that the development of the game is at a standstill, and the ultimate goal of the "Shikigami Balancing Plan", is to let every shikigami, regardless of rairty, find their niche and specialty. * Finally, we have something to say to everyone : We completely understand that each shikigami having a strength is what lets Onmyoji go on, the "Shikigami Balancing Plan" was made for this, so please empathize with the difficulty of the development team and the operator finding an equilibrium between player feelings and shikigami balance. We never intended to stand in opposition to players, but to protect the world of Heian-kyou together and ensure with the utmost of our abilities that all onmyouji-sama will be able to have a good game experience. : With the recent changes, you will notice that compared to simply porting over Mainland server information, we've also released some game information and changes for the Asia/Japan server that the Mainland live servers do not have or are not entirely the same. This is because indeed, different regions have different times and progress, which caused some low-quality game content; So we- the Asia/Japan development team and operator Mamba Interactive will continue to work hard, and aside from synchronizing with the content of the Mainland server, also push out more original or first-release content, and mutually share with the Mainland server, bringing more onmyouji-sama more interest in the game. : If you have any suggestions or thoughts regarding the "Shikigami Balancing Plan" or above-mentioned information, you are welcome to share them with us, we'd love your participation. ---- (Back to you) Above is the truth of the matter from our two colleagues. I also want to thank everyone for their very mature and passionate discussions. I believe that the input of everyone will let this game improve for a brighter future. Once again, thank you all! __NOEDITSECTION__